<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers by KD writes (KDHeart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996203">Whispers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes'>KD writes (KDHeart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Stream of Consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftober day 13: Whispers </p><p>But she was not at sea now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Racket &amp; Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Ride October Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This nearly slipped into the Whumptober theme for today with the near drowning, but it wouldn't go fully into that direction either. </p><p>Post Channel crossing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha was half awake.</p><p>She was cold and wet and exhausted to her bones, but something had stirred her out of her sleep and she was too tired to go into alert.</p><p>There was a hum.</p><p>Whispers threaded through her dreams, gently lulling her back into slumber.</p><p>She couldn’t let herself sleep, though.</p><p>Some of the hum resolved itself into the sound of waves. And fear creped into her bones with the cold.</p><p>The storm.</p><p>Almost drowning.</p><p>Holding onto Zolf for dear life.</p><p>But she was not at sea now.</p><p>The ground beneath her was solid. And the waves were distant.</p><p>The rest of the hum she finally recognized as voices. A whispered conversation. She couldn’t make out the words, but the voices, she knew.</p><p>Zolf and Hamid were safe. Their hushed voices held no hint of fear or urgency, so Sasha decided she was safe, too.</p><p>She must have stirred, because now there was an inquisitive hand gently nudging at her shoulder.</p><p>Sasha mumbled something tired and incoherent, trying to scoot closer without fully waking herself up. I brought her back flush against Zolf’s thigh.</p><p>He gave her arm two comforting pats, then let his hand rest there, protectively.</p><p>Warmth seeped into her and not just physically.</p><p>Zolf said something else, but she was already drifting back to sleep and his words dissolved into comfortable darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>